


The CS Movie AU

by SophieRomanoff97



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Prince Charming | David Nolan Friendship, Caring, F/M, Feelings, Hurt Emma, Hurt Emma Swan, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Love, Love Confessions, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Panic Attacks, Pre-Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Pre-Relationship, Slight Canon Divergence, Stabbing, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Whump, and killian realises he loves her sooner rather than later, basically emma gets hurt during the cs movie, changes the show a little, idk - Freeform, or is ittttt, what are timelines though really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: Basically a slight canon-divergence during The CS Movie. In which Emma realises she wants to stay in Storybrooke, but gets hurt before she can tell anyone. Killian must get her home and get her help before she dies in his arms, and he never gets to tell her how he feels about her.Bad at summaries, if you like whump and CS, this is the fic for you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Guess who's writing another one shot even though she has loads of fics on the go??? Hint: it's definitely me. Enjoy my first CS fanfic, set during what we call the CS Movie. Just with some canon divergence and Emma whump thrown in for good measure. Because the timeline is a mess anyways so it really doesn't matter. Tws for violence, blood etc. Enjoy!

Things had finally seemed to go right. Snow and Charming were back on track, he had his ring and had given her a promise to always find her. 

Emma quietly wiped her eyes, her hand having found Hook's as they backed up and out of the bushes. 

It was time to get back to Rumple and hopefully get home.

The trip had taught Emma a couple of things and she was anxious to get home to her actual parents, her new brother and Henry.

They were walking hand in hand for almost ten minutes, on their way back to Rumple's castle when the black knights intercepted their path.

They'd stashed the woman Emma had freed just past where they were and they were lucky the Knights hadn't happened on her.

Emma had only a sword and Killian only his hook but they took down almost half the knights before they got a hit in.

Spitting blood, Hook growled as he got back to his feet, diving his hook through armour and into flesh.

His only way of knowing Emma was okay was the flash of blonde hair as she fought.

In a couple of minutes the fight was over.

Hook stood, breathing heavily as he wiped his hook on his pants.

He turned to grab Emma and get the hell out of there, frowning as he didn't see her standing. 

"Killian-" 

Hook was next to her in seconds, eyes scanning her form. 

His eyes froze on a growing red stain on her right side.

"Emma-" Killian choked out her name, his shaking hand pressing against her side. 

Emma grunted in pain, teeth gritted, sweat beading on her forehead. "Trust me to get hurt when everything was going well." she hissed.

Killian swallowed, his hand sticky with blood. Emma's blood. 

They had to get to the crocodiles. She needed help. Help they wouldn't find in the forest. 

"C'mon, love. Let's get home. Can you stand?" Killian wrapped his arm around her waist. 

"Yes." The blonde said quietly, struggling to hold in yelps of pain as Killian lifted her to her feet. 

It was another ten minute walk to the castle with a quick detour to grab the woman Emma had freed.

The last five minutes were plain awful. The woman was still unconscious so Killian had her over his back, his other arm cradling Emma and keeping her upright as she stumbled.

Her blood now coated the front of her dress and she got dizzier with each step.

"Almost there." Killian whispered. "A little further."

He thought it was over when they entered the castle. Thought they'd be home soon. Emma could get help.

But Rumple couldn't send then home.

One second they were in his castle halls then the next they were whisked away to a forgotten storage room.

Killian's heart dropped as they appeared. 

They had to get home. They had to, Emma would die if they didn't.

Killian placed the unnamed woman down, cradling Emma has her legs gave out.

"Emma?" he whispered, hand pressing back to her side. "Emma?"

"Mm, yeah I'm awake." she mumbled, eyes fluttering open. 

Her face was drained of colour, her gaze hazy as she sluggishly tried to get words out. 

"Killian..." she whispered, hand coming up to cup his jaw. "Killian...you have to promise me. You have to get home. For Henry, for Neal and my parents. For the woman." 

Of course she was concerned about the woman who had slowed down their descent back to the castle.

"You're coming with me. For them." The pirate shook his head, swallowing the tears that threatened to escape. 

"I...I'm not so sure I can." The blonde's head polled back against the wall behind her. "We're trapped. I have...no magic."

She had no magic because she'd saved his life. 

"Zelena is gone, Emma, you can. You have to try. Open the portal, you're the only one who can." 

Emma watched him for a moment, the walls around him closing in on her. "I'm not...strong enough." she shuddered, teeth gritting. 

"You are. You always have been." he shook his head, eyes wet as he brought his hand up to touch her cheek. 

He closed the distance, kissing her gently. 

This wasn't a curse. He couldn't break it. He couldn't make her better. But he could let her know he was with her. 

"Please." he whispered the word, broken. "Try." 

His hand moved down her arm and he helped her lift her hand, pointed at the portal.

"Think of your family, the people you have to get back too. You can do this, Swan." he urged, fingers interlocking with hers. 

He felt the magic bubble up his arm, and fade.

Emma was shaking all over, her breathing laboured. Her entire weight rested against Killian. 

"Again, love, you've almost got it." Killian assured, squeezing her fingers. "Just one more try."

He could tell she was so close to passing out and if she did, she and most likely him and the woman would die too. 

"Just one more try, love." he held their hands up. "You can do it."

The magic built again, gold flying from their hands.

The portal opened and Emma collapsed against him.

Killian didn't have time to waste, she grabbed the woman and Emma, about to enter the portal when something sounded behind him.

"She got the portal open." Rumple's eyes widened. 

"We'll be leaving now."

"My son. Do I find him?"

Killian swallowed and nodded. "Aye, but..."

"But what?" he demanded.

"You find him, and he dies. He died to save...all of us. You included. Do not let that be in vain. You have to forget. You have to." 

Rumple eyed the vial in his hand. "Very well." 

Rumple let go of his hand and Killian stepped back into the portal.

The travel was disorientating but Killian left only a second to gather himself. 

The woman would be fine, she would wake up soon and he would send someone to meet her.

But Emma...

He turned and without thinking, lifted the woman into his arms. 

His fingers fumbled against her neck, the weak fluttering reassuring him for only a moment.

Emma's phone lay abandoned and he grabbed it, calling to mind everything Emma had taught him about it. 

"Emma?"

"Hook. There's no time to explain, Emma is badly hurt and I need to get her help."

"Hurt? She just left? Where are you?"

The sound of keys clattering and a door opening. 

"The barn where Zelena kept her portal. Hurry."

Killian stepped outside, Emma to his chest. 

"You'll be okay. You got us back, love, you'll be okay." he murmured, the tears he'd held back trailing down his cheeks and into Emma's hair as he pressed her head to his chest. 

Their journey had not been easy, it had started off rough and even the middle had been rough.

But he had not been to think of anyone else since they had met. 

Finding her, bringing her home to her parents and her family. The panic when Zelena had cursed him. When Emma had said she was leaving again.

They hadn't had time to talk about their relationship, where it had been, where it could go.

Now he might lose her before they even got a chance.

Soon enough a car was pulling up and Killian was getting in the back without a thought.

David's voice broke as he looked back at his daughter. "Emma?"

"Alive. We need help though, soon. So drive." Killian grit out, trying to ignore how the blood was already drying on his hand and the front of Emma's dress. 

The car sped off, David weaving in and out of traffic in his rush to get to the hospital. 

Once there, the men both raced out and into the front doors.

David yelled for someone called Doctor Whale, Killian reluctant to let Emma go as they rushed out to help her. 

In the midst of a flurry of activity, Emma got pulled from his grasp.

The doctor called out to the others, talking about blood transfusions, surgery, shock. All things Killian had never heard before but shook him to his core. 

Killian took one step away from them as they wheeled Emma somewhere he couldn't follow.

Another step turned into another and soon he was pushing outside, desperate for air.

The man leaned against the wall, certain he was about to be sick. 

His stomach rolled and he swallowed bile, trying to get enough air into his burning lungs.

A hand met his back, rubbing up and down. 

"Breathe, Hook, nice and deep." David murmured, his own voice cracking. 

"I'm sorry. I couldn't protect her. I couldn't stop it, I-" David unceremoniously pulled him to his chest, hugging him fiercely.

Hook clutched at his shirt with his hand, gasping noisily. In seconds, he was crying. Something he hadn't done in...a long, long time. 

David pressed his hand to the back of his head. "Breathe. Just breathe."

He felt like he'd never be able to breathe again. Not with this pain.

How could he when Emma could be dying ten feet away from him?

How could he ever breathe again?


	2. Coming home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please enjoy the second part of this fic. Ps I got reminded by a comment that Emma didn't know Neal's name before the trip so uh let's just say Emma knew before she left.

An hour had passed. The wait was agonising. 

Ten minutes after they'd gotten to the hospital, David and Killian had headed back inside.

They'd sat in silence for fifty minutes, Hook still covered in Emma's drying blood.

Mary Margaret had gotten there a little later, a sleeping Neal in her arms.

She'd been frantic but had eventually calmed down enough to sit too.

Another hour passed and they started talking, the silence putting them all on edge.

They didn't delve too deeply, talked about the time travel trip and how the story had changed.

"You were Charles." Snow said quietly, closing her eyes. "And Emma was...oh my gods she hugged me and I...I looked right through her."

"You had no way of knowing it was your daughter." Hook shook his head. "It had to be that way."

David cradled Snow, arm around her shoulders.

"And we didn't originally meet at the party?" David frowned.

"No, I'm afraid we rather mucked it up. We startled Snow and she fell out of the tree and never attacked the carriage like she was supposed to."

"And-"

"Mary Margaret, David, can I have a word?" Doctor Whale stepped towards them. 

Killian looked down, chest hurting. 

David and Mary Margaret stood, stepping forward before David paused and looked back.

"Killian, come with us." he said quietly, "whether you like it or not, you're a part of this family now."

In an adjoining room, Whale suggested they sit. 

"Tell me how my daughter is." Snow glowered, Neal cradled to her chest. 

"Emma is out of surgery. The blade didn't hit anything vital, but there were some internal bleeding issues to sort out. Luckily, we had some of her blood type on hand and she's still going through the transfusion. The surgery went as well as it could have, and she's in the ICU. It's likely she will make a full recovery, though we are weary about infections since the blade was anything but clean. We'll monitor her, but it looks good."

"Can we see her?" David asked quietly. 

"Yes, though because the risk of infection is still high, I would advise against taking the baby in there." 

Killian stepped forward. "Why don't you both go in. I can watch Neal."

David raised an eyebrow before nodding. He trusted the man with his daughter. He could trust him with his son.

Snow gently handed Neal over, Hook surprisingly gentle as he held him in the crook of his arm.

"We won't be long." Snow said softly.

Whilst his parents were gone, Neal had woken up crying.

Hook took him outside, rocking the baby gently.

"She stepped away from me, and she moved through the fair. And fondly I watched her move here and move there. And she went her way homeward with one star awake.  
As the swans in the evening, move over the lake." he half whispered, half sang to Neal. 

Soon enough he had settled and he turned to step inside. 

"You're good with him." Snow said softly. 

"I'm not so bad with children." Hook shrugged. "I liked to be sang to, I thought maybe he would like it too."

"Thank you. For saving Emma, for bringing her home."

Killian gently handed Neal over to her. 

"I'm only sorry I couldn't stop it in the first place." he sighed.

"Now now, don't feel like that. You got her home. You did everything for her."

Killian smiled weakly, ducking his head. "I would do anything for her."

"I know." Snow smiled, a glint in her eye. "Go on, go see her."

Actually taking the steps into the room was difficult. 

The clichés were true. She looked smaller, younger, more vulnerable. 

There was a needle in her arm, liquid that he presumed to be blood dripping from a bag into her.

There was a contraption over her nose and mouth and he vaguely remembered it from when he had been in the hospital.

To help her breathe easier.

Killian sat down in the seat beside the bed, after a moment picking up her hand.

The doctor had said she should make a full recovery, but in that moment it didn't feel like it.

For the next few days he split his time between Emma's bedside and watching Neal so her parents could be there. 

She was never alone, not for a minute.

Hook spent some time with David when Snow had to watch Neal and he would be with Snow when David had the baby.

Sometimes he was alone with her. 

He would talk to her...at her really, would read or play music. 

On the third day, Emma woke him from a nap, looking pale and exhausted but smiling right at him.

For the first time since she'd been stabbed, he felt the bubble of hope in his chest.

His muscles loosened and the burning in his lungs faded some.

As she smiled at him and he smiled back, he knew this would be the beginning of something magical.

She would recover. She would stay in Storybrooke if she wanted, if not he would follow her anywhere if she wanted him too.

If she wanted, he would always be at her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I kept them in their time travel outfits cause why not. Also some nice Captain Charming thrown in at the end. I'll probably call this a two shot and write a finishing chapter cause I like tying up loose ends. Hope you enjoyed. Lots of love ❤


End file.
